Connor Lacey: Midair Stadium/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey: Midair Stadium. story begins at the Midair Stadium Connor Lacey: Well guys, here we are at the Midair Stadium. Captain Rex: I heard that there's going to be a big battle here. Darth Vader: Who is it going to be? Volcanion: I guess we'll have to go in and find out. cheering Ash Ketchum: Well, on one side it's Mario. Iris: And, the other side is our friend, Kirby. Captain Rex: To quote Cosmo Royale, Cosmo Royale's voice Let the battle begin! the battle ended, Mario/Kirby touched Kirby/Mario's trophy and reanimated themselves Madeline Hatter: Wow! What a battle. Raven Queen: I'll say. Whenua: Yeah. the crowd starts to scream as the Halberd emerges from the sky Nokama: That's Meta Knight's ship. Cilan: What is that doing here? Boulder: What are those things? Raphael: Whatever they are, they picked the wrong place to brawl! Connor Lacey: Let's get them, gang! All: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Ninjafrog: Ninjafrog! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Summoned Skull,Slifer the Sky Dragon,Obelisk the Tormentor,The Winged Dragon of Ra and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman,Red-eyes Black Dragon,Time Wizard,Legendary Fisherman,Jinzo,Insect Queen and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian,Burstinatrix,Sparkman,Clayman,Bubbleman,Bladedge,Wildheart,Necroshade,Neos,Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin,Air Hummingbird,Dark Panther,Glow Moss,Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go, Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries May: Blaziken, come on out! Blaziken: Blaziken! Dawn: Are you ready, Piplup? Piplup: Piplup, pip. Iris: Ready, Axew? Axew: Xew, Axew! Cilan: Come on out, Pansage! Clemont: Chespin, Luxray, Bunnleby! cries Serena: Braixen, come on out! Lillie: Snowy! We need you. Snowy: Vulpix. Kiawe: Turtonator, let's get fired up! Turtonator: Turto! Lana: Popplio, if you please. Popplio: Popplio! Mallow: Steenee, we need your help! Steenee: Steenee! Sophocles: Togedemaru and Charjabug, join in the fun. Togedemaru: Toge! Charjabug: Charja! Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin Time! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pteradactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! Adam Park: Mastodon! Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Tomax Oliver: Dragon Zord! Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash! RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! Samurai Rangers: Go go, Samurai! Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Yellow! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Pink! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! with the help of Mario, Kirby, Peach and Zelda, the battle begins Ninjafrog: That's the last of them. back to Connor Lacey MewTwo: What's that? Rainbow Dash: Who are you? Ancient Minister: I am the Ancient Minister. And, those beings that you defeated are called the Primids. Leonardo: Then, what's that? Ancient Minister: That is my Subspace Bomb. It's going to go off in any minute. Connor Lacey: Not if we can stop it. a ball fires and Mario was sent out of the stadium and Zelda are screaming Applejack: It's a plant monster! Lucario: And, it's got the Princesses! Torunn: We have to free them! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Kilocon: Kilocon! Ultimatrix symbol Ultimate Kilocon: Ultimate Kilocon! the battle has begun the battle, Zelda, Connor Lacey and Pals and Kirby have seen Peach on the ground feeling weak Connor Lacey: Oh no. Peach is feeling weak! Zelda: We have to help her! Wario: I don't think so! Princess Peach, prepare to be Trophy-fied. Wario fired a weapon and a black arrow pointed at Peach, but Zelda pushed her out of the way just as the arrow struck her and turned into a trophy Volcanion: Oh no! Zelda! Brock: We have to stop him! Cilan: There isn't time! Pinkie Pie: Cilan's right! The bomb's going off any minute! Connor Lacey: We'll have to split up! Ash, you with Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles have to find Mario in the clouds while me, Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight, Orion, Jayden Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Lauren Shiba, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, T-AI, Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, The Emissary, Cerebros, Rail Racer, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide, Mirage, Landfill, Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Grimlock 1, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock 2, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Ratchet, Undertone, Windblade, Jazz, Bulkhead, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Aerobolt, Bashbreaker, Buzzstrike, Lancelon, Sawtooth, Tricerashot, Windstrike, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Princess Viera, Genie, MewTwo, Lucario, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO and R2-D2, Zilla Darth Vader and Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington and Zero, Leonardo, Donnatello, Rapheal, Michaelangelo the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter, Lady Palutena, Pit, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, The Ghostbusters, Chaos, Tikal the Echidna, The Newtralizer, Godzilla, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Karone, C.A. Cupid, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Coral Witch, Courtly Jester, Darling Charming, Ginger Breadhouse, Hunter Huntsman, Humphrey Dumpty, Jackie Frost, Jillian Beanstalk, Kitty Cheshire, Madeline Hatter, Melody Piper, Nina Thumbell, Poppy O'Hair, Raven Queen, Rosabella Beauty, Sparrow Hood, Tiny, Alistair Wonderland, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty, Bunny Blanc, Crystal Winter, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Duchess Swan, Farrah Goodfairy, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Hopper Croakington II, Justine Dancer, Lizzie Hearts, Meeshell Mermaid, Barry Allen alias The Flash, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Takanuva, Mata Nui, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu, Acker, Kiina, Gresh, Berix, Tarix, Vastus, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny, Kenny's AI assistant Dizzi, Hilary, Daichi, Hiro Granger, Ginga Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, Madoka Amano, Sho Tenma, Jin Ryu, Leon Fierce, Covey Horn, Marche Ovis, Nicole Spears, Armes Navy, Ricky Gills, Task Landau, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, James Rogers, Henry Pym, Jr., Torunn, Azari, Francis Barton (Hawkeye II), Brain and Scamper go with Kirby and Peach to get off of the stadium. Twilight Sparkle: Right! Peach: Come on! Let's go! Connor Lacey: Right! Subspace Bomb has gone off just in time as Connor Lacey and the gang escaped Volcanion: So, what are we going to do now? Connor Lacey: We're gonna find the Ancient Minister and put a stop to him in order to keep this realm safe. To Be Continued Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts